


Studying vs. Seduction

by Stariceling



Series: Old Lessons, New Plans [3]
Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongou starts giving Kinta extra lessons, but even when he's working Nanami just can't leave well enough alone. (Past Nanami/Hongou relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying vs. Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I could've sworn I posted this in 2007-2008, but I can't find it now. (Dated when I posted it to YourFanfiction, before that site died as well. hahahah... *headkeys*)

Hongou had foolishly hoped that throwing Nanami out of his office once would be enough to make him back off. He knew that it would never be a permanent fix, but he certainly hoped it would last for a little while.

Over the next few weeks, Nanami slipped into his office four separate times. Hongou saw through his disguises as a potted plant and a second filing cabinet easily enough. He gave Nanami a sound kick when he caught the other man skulking under his desk, but didn’t manage to keep him from climbing up into his lap and sprawling out in a completely inappropriate position. The fourth time he walked in to find Nanami simply leaning against his desk, grinning as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

Having to defend his office against regular Nanami invasions had made the space _his_ more surely than any amount of decorating could have ever managed. It was a small upside to the constant irritation of having to defend his territory against a man who seemed determined to get him into lewd positions, just in case someone happened to walk in. That led to the another downside, that Nanami had a far too accurate sense of timing when it came to Tooyama walking in on them.

Hongou didn’t realize that Tooyama was a specific target until Nanami made a comment about him being a teacher’s pet, always coming by Hongou’s office after school. Hongou didn’t bother to point out that it was always at his insistence that Tooyama was there, or that his student probably resented him for every minute he spent in that stuffy office. He didn’t care what either of them thought. It was none of Nanami’s business and Tooyama needed every extra bit of training he could get.

One afternoon found him sitting across his desk from Tooyama, who was practically pulling his hair in frustration over small pile of records that ‘just didn’t look right’ (the records in question were a mere forgery Hongou had dug up to test if his student would see through them, and he didn’t intend to let Tooyama-kun go until he could produce a clear explanation of what was wrong with them). There was no sound to alert him, but Hongou instinctively looked up to find Nanami leaning in the doorway, watching him watching Tooyama.

“Don’t you ever knock?”

Nanami tilted his head playfully upon receiving Hongou’s attention. “Too predictable.”

Tooyama looked up from his assignment as well. If he was going to be so easily distracted, Hongou decided he would just have to remove the unnecessary distraction. He half rose from his desk, ready to remove Nanami by force if the other man invaded his space. “What do you want?”

“A minute of your time.” Something in the quirk of Nanami’s eyebrows warned Hongou that he was being too defensive. Simply shooing Nanami away probably wouldn’t work this time.

Hongou stepped around the desk, watching out of the corner of his eye to make sure Tooyama at least pretended to return his attention to the papers in front of him before he forcibly escorted Nanami out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

“Make it quick.”

Nanami gave him a wounded puppy look that no grown man should have been able to pull off so flawlessly. “Why does the kid get to stay in your office?”

“Because _he_ knocks.”

“I thought you liked a little touch of the unexpected in your life.” Nanami slipped around to lean against the closed door to Hongou’s office, effectively blocking his retreat back inside. Not that Hongou had been thinking about running away from the conversation.

“You’re not jealous that I actually let my students study in my office?” There was a tiny impulse in the back of Hongou’s mind, suspecting that Nanami was jealous of something else entirely. Which didn’t make the slightest bit of sense. Nanami wasn’t the sort of man who got jealous over anything, let alone nothing.

“Hm. . . maybe you’re not the only one who gets a little territorial.” Nanami leaned in close, his nose brushing against Hongou’s like an Eskimo kiss. Hongou was determined not to back down, sure that Nanami was only teasing, trying to get a rise out of him. He couldn’t believe the gesture might be a serious one until he felt warm lips pressed firmly against his. And then. . . his brain promptly malfunctioned until he could only think that of course Nanami would have to do something like that right in the middle of the hallway where anyone could walk by and see them.

There was a soft shifting noise that could have been Nanami leaning back against his door. It could have been the sound of hands smoothing cloth as Nanami rubbed one palm over his chest.

Hongou curled one hand into a fist and slammed it into the door beside Nanami’s head. The sudden noise produced a strangled squeak from Nanami, and absolute silence from the other side of the door. Hongou couldn’t repress the warm flash of pride at that.

“Tooyama-kun, if you are going to eavesdrop, please learn to do so silently.” He heard a few hurried movements inside his office as Tooyama quickly returned to his place at the desk. As angry as he was at being eavesdropped on in the first place, Hongou did feel a certain pride that his student hadn’t given himself away when startled, only when reprimanded directly.

The pride must had shown through on his face. When he moved to touch Nanami’s cheek, still deciding if he should take a second kiss or drop the subject entirely, the other man twisted away from his hand. The next moment Nanami had slipped sideways and out of reach.

“I’ll leave you two to your lesson,” Nanami told him, before stalking away down the hall.

Hongou was surprised first that he hadn’t needed to remove Nanami by force, and second because he had never seen the other man jealous before. I was impossible to tell if his offended posture was all an act, or if he was truly angry. Either way, Hongou was surprised by his own sudden urge to continue needling Nanami, just to see where that jealously would lead him.


End file.
